Sora's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West
Sora's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West is a Sequel to Sora's adventure film Sora's Adventures of An American Tail Which wiil be made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Lela and Tanner, Caitlyn Gellar and Archimedes the Owl bring Mary Contrary, Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo and their other friends to the Mouskewitz's new home in The Bronx, New York, to meet their old friend and his family. They soon learn that the conditions are not as ideal as the Mouskewitz had hoped, as they find themselves still struggling against the attacks of Cat R. Waul and his band of mouse-hungry felines. To their surprise, Sora & friends discover that Pete, Alameda Slim, Constantine the Frog, Brer Fox and Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget and Evil Selena Gomez works for Cat R. Waul and wanted revenge on them for what happened in their last encounter. Fievel explains to Sora and his friends how he spends his days dreaming about the wild west dog-sheriff Wylie Burp, while his sister Tanya, dreams of becoming a singer. Meanwhile, Tiger's girlfriend, Miss Kitty leaves him to find a new life out West, remarking that perhaps she's looking for "a cat that's more like a dog." Tired of chasing, Cat R. Waul & Sora's Enemies devise a plan to deliver the mice into their clutches: Using a mouse-cowpoke marionette, he entices the neighborhood mice, including the Mouskewitzs with Sora and friends into moving yet again to a better life out west ("Way Out West"). Tiger chases the train, trying to catch up with his friends, but is thrown off course by a pack of angry dogs. While on the west-bound train, Fievel wanders into the livestock car, where he overhears the cats and sora's enemies revealing their plot to turn the mice into "mouse burgers" and to kill Sora & friends last. After being discovered, Fievel and his friends are thrown from the train by Cat R. Waul's hench-spider, T.R. Chula, landing the group in the middle of the desert. The Mousekewitzes are heartbroken once again over the loss of Fievel and their friends as they arrive at Green River with heavy hearts. Upon arrival at Green River, Chula blocks up the water tower, drying up the river. Cat R. Waul & Sora's Other Enemies approach the mice and propose to build a new saloon together, although intending to trick the mice into doing the bulk of the work and then eat them afterwards. Meanwhile, Fievel, along with Pooh and his friends, are wandering aimlessly through the desert, as is Tiger, who has found his way out west as well, and they pass each other. However, each one figures that the other is a mirage and they continue on their separate ways. Tiger is captured by mouse Indians and hailed as a god. Fievel and his friends are picked up by a hawk and dropped over the mouse Indian village and reunites with Tiger. (Though it Introduces Mary, Pappy and Gizmo) Tiger chooses to stay in while Fievel and the others catch a passing tumbleweek, which takes them to Green River. As soon as they make their arrival, they quickly reunite with Fievel's family. They then try to expose Cat R. Waul & Sora's Enemies' true intentions. However, no one will believe them. Meanwhile, as Cat R. Waul searches for entertainment for the saloon, he happens to hear Tanya, Fievel's older sister, singing while working and is enchanted by her voice ("Dreams to Dream"). He sends Tanya to Miss Kitty, who's now a saloon-girl cat, and she reveals that she didn't come out west by her own will, but at the request of Cat R. Waul - an action she now seems to regret. Cat R. Waul tells Miss Kitty to put Tanya on stage. With a little encouragement from Miss Kitty, Tanya pulls off a great performance for the cats ("The Girl You Left Behind"). Fievel, along with Sora & friends, are briefly taken prisoners by Chula & Sora's Enemies as the spider tries to eat them a few times, but they escape. While walking out of town, Fievel and the gang stops to talk with an old hound sleeping outside the jail, discovering that the old dog is in fact the legendary Wylie Burp. Fievel, Sora and his friends convince Wylie to help the mice's plight and to train Tiger as a lawman and as a dog. Tiger is reluctant at first, but relents at the suggestion that a new persona might win back Miss Kitty. The group: Sora, Goofy, their friends, Wylie, Tiger, and Fievel go back to Green River to fight the cats, who had scheduled to kill the mice at sunset. At Green River, a giant mousetrap has been disguised as bleachers for a ceremony honoring the opening of Cat R. Waul's saloon. But before the trap can be tripped, the gang foil the plot using their wits and their slingshots, and use a pitchfork and Chula's web as a lasso with him trapped on it to hurtle Cat R. Waul and his men out of town by having them all piled on part of the mousetrap, which the heroes use as a catapult. With Cat R. Waul out of the way and finding himself out of a job, Pete and Other Villains Sent Back to the Jail (with the Help of Princess Tory's Magic) Enchanted by his new personality, Miss Kitty and Tiger become reunited. Tanya becomes a famous singer (although she also appears to be happy with the way she was before the end) and the water tower flows with water again, making Green River bloom with flowers. Fievel, Sora and his friends find Wylie Burp away from the party who hands Fievel his sheriff. Fievel is unsure about taking it, since he feels he is not a traditional hero, but Wylie reminds him that, if it weren't for Fievel and without the support of his friends, he'd still be a washed up dog. He realizes his journey is still not over, and that "if you ride yonder, heads up, eyes steady, heart open, I think you'll find that you're the heroes you've been looking for". Fievel and Wylie Burp look on as Sora & his friends Say Goodbye. Keeping the words by heart, they know that out there is where their another adventure are waiting for them. Trivia Mary Contrary, Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, McKenzie Fox, Roger Rabbit, Eddie Valiant and Pollie Pi will be Good Guest Stars. Pete, Almeda Slim, Constantine, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget and Vanitas will work for Cat R. Waul This is the Second Time that Almeda Slim, Brer Fox and Brer Bear teams up with Cat R. Waul (The First time was Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range) In This Film, Alemda Slim Got his Revenge on Sora and Pals. Cat R. Waul will get His Revenge on Sora and His Pals in Future Sora's Adventure Films, TV Series and More. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Films dedicated to James Horner